


Creep

by lee_godhyuck



Category: NCT
Genre: Light Angst, idk im in need of more markhyuck content, mentions of the other dreamies - Freeform, uh based off Radiohead's song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 06:52:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14279409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lee_godhyuck/pseuds/lee_godhyuck
Summary: They were on complete opposite sides of the tragic high school social spectrum. They couldn't even be friends and that hurt. A lot.





	Creep

Another day. 

Donghyuck had sighed deeply, purely at the fact that it was much too early to be up. He thought it should be illegal to be awake before the sun even rose. He stared at the wall directly across his comfortable position, it stared back him in it's bask glory. The darkness of the room and warmth of his covers almost lulled Donghyuck back into a peaceful slumber. Where he would be able to dream. 

In his dreams, his life was much more easier; wasn't every bodies? The images that were displayed before him, all of an alternate universe that only made him pout in sadness as he woke up to his annoying alarm everyday. The one that currently went off after the 3rd time of snoozing it, grunting, Donghyuck went to turn it off for good and noticed that it was 5:40 am. The boy had decided to lazily roll himself off the bed and work his way to the bathroom. The bright light burned his eyes and he squinted as a method to shield his sight. Once they were adjusted, he stared at the mirror. It laughed at him. 

Routinely, every morning his reflection would laugh at him. He mentally cursed the way things had turned out. That all he has to resort to now is silly dreams that show him a false reality; one in where he and Minhyung were together. Donghyuck hated the social classing, he hated high school, he hated the cliques and cliches for they were the reason him and Minhyung could no longer be friends. It all started the first year Donghyuck entered high school, he was joined with other friends Jaemin, Renjun and Jeno, though Donghyuck was excited to hang around Minhyung during their lunch. This excitement was proven to die out. As he sought out Minhyung, the elder was found with popular seniors, those who were the kings of the school. Donghyuck, at the time was only a freshman and did not understand the cruel way high school worked, with all it's social class, he thought it was just a thing the movies made up to be dramatic. 

Those movies were so right, because all Donghyuck remembers is Minhyung acting as if he did not know him.

_Minhyung had awkwardly laughed when Donghyuck arrived to say hi, the other seniors looked annoyed that such fresh meat decided to interrupt them. "Mark, care to introduce us?" Said one that sported a soccer jersey, "Ah, I don't even know this kid Yuta... Must have mistaken me for someone else. Sorry about that." Mark? Donghyuck had never heard Minhyung be addressed by that nickname, but it not matter. Donghyuck felt awkward in this situation, being the center of attention of his upperclassmen who already displayed their distaste with simple expressions. Donghyuck had laughed, "Er, um yeah sorry thought you were someone else..." He trailed off and left back to his other friends, who watched the whole thing act out in cringe. Minhyung had looked right through Donghyuck without a care and with ease returned to his conversation with the older students._

_As Donghyuck left, all he could hear were the almost inaudible mutters of, "Jeez, what a weirdo. These freshmen are getting too comfortable every year," "How creepy though, Mark has such a distinct look, literally no one else looks like him. Creep." "Whatever, he just better know where he belongs, and it's not with us."_

_Dishearten, Donghyuck pushed through Renjun who offered his comfort. He headed towards the washroom and hated himself, he hated cliches and he hated that he was crying in a stall now. How could it be that a childhood friend, that Minhyung has just decided to leave him to be defenseless?_

Now, Donghyuck can only stare at his friend, first love from a distance in the cafeteria everyday. Minhyung was always surrounded by a crowd. Donghyuck had learned that the only reason the previous seniors cared for Minhyung was his promising athletic ability. Course, student athlete's always win, don't they? Minhyung was a senior now and was to be graduating in a few months, he was also the captain of the rugby team which only meant everyone adored him. Jeno and Jaemin would always update Donghyuck on Minhyung seeing as they were also on the senior's team; not that it mattered anymore. 

Even when the old seniors graduated, Minhyung still ignored Donghyuck playing it off likewise to his first day of high school. "Hyuck, you're staring again." Stated Renjun, the boy sat in front of Donghyuck was occupied with his physics homework, glancing down all Donghyuck saw were equations and rolled his eyes. The harder courses weren't in his interest, he had made a name for himself in being a vocalist, he was sure he'd go off to graduate and be a major in music. "Renjun, don't you have to tutor Chenle and Jisung today?" Perked up Jeno from his lazy position of arms and head sprawled out on the dirty table, blonde hair a mess "They're fine, they understand the current unit. They would have called me anyway. Don't you and Jaemin have a game to be ready for?" The redhead questioned back, then a boy plopped himself down beside Renjun, "We did, but because of the upcoming thunderstorm this afternoon, they rain checked it." Jaemin said, chestnut hair being fixed into place. Donghyuck then felt all their eyes on him, "Hyuck, you're still staring." Renjun mentioned again.

Indeed he was, staring at one person only. It was insane how Donghyuck was able to spot him in a room full of rowdy teens, actually maybe not... Aside from Jeno and Chenle, who's hair is _that_ platinum blonde? Donghyuck's heart raced, it was also childish how his feelings for the senior never ceased; if anything they grew. Another cliche, how gross.

It was not until Minhyung's eye found Donghyuck's did he rush in packing his things and left the cafeteria without so much of a goodbye to his friends. _"Great, another time for him to remember me as a weirdo."_ Donghyuck thought to himself as he walked through the hallways, he wasn't sure where he was walking to but he just wanted to be far away from Minhyung. It wouldn't be the first time Minhyung caught his stare, it's almost daily that it happens but Donghyuck can barely make eye contact anymore, it's too intimate. Another memory pops up into his head.

_"God, Mark you're favorite creep is looking at you again." Stated Yukhei, captain of the basketball team. Sure enough, Minhyung had looked to see Donghyuck looking directly at him. Sometimes he feels bad, he did abandon Donghyuck just for the sake of being cool in front of his older friends. Now that he was a student athlete and Donghyuck seemed to be a regular kid, vocal major, their worlds did not collide. "Oh, that's weird. We should just go before something happens." He said, then Sicheng spoke up, "Wouldn't it be better if you just tell him to buzz off? It's getting annoying to notice his stares." Minhyung nodded, "Sure thing, go on ahead, I'll catch you later."_

_As the other's left, Minhyung made his way to Donghyuck's table, he looked at the other three “Do you think you can leave us alone for a minute?" He asked politely, the trio looked at Donghyuck for confirmation but the orange haired boy seemed to be frozen. This would be the first time in 2 years that Minhyung would talk to Donghyuck, alone. The trio realized they were wasting their time waiting for an answer and just left. Minhyung had sat in front of Donghyuck who looked down at his feet, "What do you want? Thought it was an embarrassment to be seen with me. Don't you have a ball to throw around now?" Donghyuck angrily said, Minhyung flinched a bit at the words, "Actually yeah I do, I'm surprised you don't know. Considering you have Jeno and Jaemin updating you about me every time we have practice. If it wasn't for them being the best at their positions, I would have asked Yuta to kick them off the team already, you're all kind of weirding us out. It's like you're stalking us." The words just came out of Minhyung's mouth and he could not believe that he was saying such things. At the comment about his friends, Donghyuck looked at Minhyung, "Listen Mark, I don't know why you decided to just shut me out but you're sure as hell not just going to try and sweet talk your way back into my life. This thing is between us, leave the others out." Minhyung raised an eyebrow._

_"Oh really now? If it was, you wouldn't have had them updating you. I'm not sorry that we turned out this way, that's just how high school works. I physically worked and exhausted myself to be a key player on this team and be respected by the seniors. I wasn't going to let you, a freshman, ruin my reputation. Sure we were best friends before, but that changed Donghyuck, get over it." Donghyuck froze at the words "were" and "changed." The younger boy wanted to cry, Minhyung had cared so much about his stupid reputation that he was willing to abandon his one and only best friend. He stood up, "If it's your reputation getting in the way of our friendship or whatever the hell this is... I don't care anymore. Minh- Mark, I don't care. You can go off and act like I don't exist anymore because that's exactly what I'm going to do. Clearly you gave up on being my best friend and have us arguing like this. Now that's an embarrassment. I feel embarrassed for you Mark, I pity that you care so much about the damn social classing. If all you're going to see me as is a weirdo or creep then let it be. I can't believe I wasted my entire childhood chasing after someone who would never care. I hate you." And with that Donghyuck left to go find his friends._

_Minhyung was left speechless, he did not know his actions had such a harsh result._

Donghyuck's school day had gone by normally, and true enough to Jaemin's words a thunderstorm started brewing. On the top floor in his elective class, Donghyuck was falling asleep on his desk as the music played into his ears. He sighed, he wishes that he and Minhyung didn't attend the same school, that they didn't know each other, that they never became friends. This thought process was all because into ending his junior year, Donghyuck's heart still mourned for Minhyung's love and affection despite knowing he would never get it. He would do anything to make Minhyung happy, even if it meant being out casted by him just because Minhyung was so very special to him. Donghyuck thinks about how he never belonged in Minhyung's life, that it was just a fluke that they lived in the same neighborhood and became friends when they were young. He taps his feet to the rhythm but is told to stop by a girl. 

He's told to stop his antics by Kim Yerim, also known as Minhyung's current girlfriend. "You know, maybe if you didn't mope around everyday, you'd have higher grades." She stated, Donghyuck rolled his eyes, "Then what are you doing in this class? You're a year older, shouldn't you be with the seniors and not the juniors." He calmly said, she scoffed and went back to her work. 

It's not that Donghyuck doesn't like Yeri, it's just the fact he _hates_ her. It's almost out of spite that her and Minhyung were dating, to be that typical cliche power couple. Not a shock though, Donghyuck could not deny that Yeri was indeed perfect, her skin, weight, looks and everything screamed to be the ideal teen girl. Donghyuck hated that she was the complete opposite of him, he thinks Minhyung knows that too and is only dating her to rub it in his face. It's not that Minhyung exactly knows his old best friends feelings, he never directly told him. Though Donghyuck wishes he could just blurt out how much he loves Minhyung to the whole school. 

* * *

 

When the day of Minhyung's graduation rolled around, Donghyuck literally cried. The skype call between Jeno, Jaemin and Renjun was emotional. Donghyuck felt horrible for constantly ranting about his feelings to them, they've dealt with so much the past 3 years, "It's not fair, 3 years have gone by and not a damned thing has changed! He's going to leave and forget about me! He's going to be fine and live a very successful life without me in it, I just wanted to be there for him but I can't even do that. I wish I was special enough for him to notice me, but no! All I've done is ruin whatever bit of our friendship was left and now we 'hate' each other, and God know's you all know how wrong that is, you all know how much I love him!" Donghyuck had rapidly said. 

Glancing at the laptop's screen through bleary eyes he could make out their pained faces, "Then why don't you try to make up for it now, like obviously it may not be possible to fix everything but just tell him how you feel. Get some sort of closure." Renjun stated, the others nodded, "Yea, you act like you don't live in the same neighborhood as him... Do it after the ceremony, when he's home." Jaemin added, "I gotta agree Hyuckie, I hate seeing you like this because of him, he may be my captain but I wouldn't mind punching him for you." Jeno said with an eye smile. Donghyuck had calmed down and laughed, the group continued talking about other useless things for a majority of the day. 

Donghyuck looked out the window to be greeted with the sunset, it was beautiful. He then saw a bird's feather fly down in front of his window, floating to a person. To Minhyung. Donghyuck gulped and thought hard about his friend's words, they were right, he would never get another time to do this. 

Stepping out of his house, Donghyuck made his way to Minhyung's house, he who carried a bouquet of flowers and certificates. There was no one else to be seen expect his family, thus Donghyuck walked slower waiting for them to make their way inside. He then called out for Minhyung, the blonde boy turned around and was shocked. This was unexpected. "Minhyung, can I talk too you, I know this seems extremely weird but we need to have this conversation." Donghyuck stated, Minhyung looked around and then told his family he would meet them in a bit. Leaving behind the million things in his hands, Minhyung slowly made his way to Donghyuck, "Okay... Uh, hi?" Minhyung awkwardly questioned. 

"Minhyung, we can sit on your porch if you'd like." Donghyuck said in order to make the tension die out, Minhyung nodded and they made their way to sit on the bench. Donghyuck looked into his hands and fidgeted with his thumbs, it was now or never. "Uh, first off... Uh, congrats on graduating..." The younger one started with, a thank you was returned. A deep sigh emitted from Donghyuck's chest, he looked to Minhyung and made eye contact for the very first time. This was the first time in a while that Donghyuck has seen Minhyung's features, his skin was so beautiful, his hair was so fluffy, he looked like an angel and that made Donghyuck almost puke. 

"I'm going to get to the point because you're busy... Lee Minhyung, I'm sorry. I have no idea where to start but an apology is long overdue, you don't have to return it just know that at least on my part I'm sorry we fell apart." Minhyung had a questioning look on his face, "Minhyung, I hate you for abandoning me all those years ago but just know that I don't hate you personally, I hate the social hierarchy. In reality, Minhyung... I am in love with you and have been since we were kids." At the confession, Minhyung stood up and looked away. Donghyuck also got up and grabbed onto Minhyung's shirt, "You're not going to go until I finish, Minhyung please." The younger one whined.

Minhyung looked back and saw the desperation in his ex best friend's eyes. "Donghyuck, I can't do this. We can't just ignore each other and have you come along to tell me this. It's not right, plus I'm dating Yeri." Donghyuck clicked his tongue, "You don't think I know that? Look, Minhyung, I know this is wrong but I'm not going to be in my room and watch you through my window like a creep when you leave for university. I... We need this closure." Donghyuck pointed out, Minhyung sat down once again and so did Donghyuck. The sun was now setting and the moon would take over shortly. 

"You know what Donghyuck, I'm sorry too, I'm sorry that I was an asshole and cared more about something so stupid than caring for you. You didn't deserve to be shut out like that... With your confession... I can't say the feelings are returned but I loved you as friend." Donghyuck's already broken heart cracked open once again. It was as if someone has reached inside and took a chisle to top it all off, he felt every string attached to his heart rip. This was a giant joke. It was truly useless to be a part of Minhyung's life.

"Oh... That's fine. It's okay, I just, yeah that's all I wanted to say. We were both idiots." Donghyuck softly muttered, Minhyung got up once more, "I'm sorry Hyuck, but I got to go, I can't keep my family waiting. Just... Thank you for reaching out because I sure as hell couldn't." Minhyung said as he went to retreat into his house. Donghyuck looked up and only stared at his love's back, walking away from him and then the door shut closed, loudly and firmly in front of him. Minhyung had walked away. Forever.

Donghyuck carried himself back to his home, into his room and fell onto this bed. His closure wasn't there yet. 

* * *

 

The day Donghyuck ever got full closure was the morning Minhyung left for university. Eating his previous words up, Donghyuck did watch through his window as Minhyung's parent's hugged him and watched their son depart. 

As the car disappeared down the road, a tear rolled down Donghyuck’s face.


End file.
